Faggio
.]] The Faggio is a scooter based on the Piaggio range, found in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and the second DLC, The Ballad of Gay Tony. Although the Faggio is pronounced "fah-jee-o", many players tend to pronounce it as "fa-gy-o", not doubt referencing how ridiculous the player looks while riding the scooter, as well as its notoriously poor performance. Description The Faggio's appearance remained virtually unchanged between GTA Vice City to GTA Vice City Stories, being based off a 1970s-1980s Piaggio Vespa, apart from one of its brake lights being broken on the San Andreas model. The Faggio is the slowest motorcycle in each of the five games in which the vehicle appears, but makes up for this with its excellent maneuverability, acceleration, and light weight. In GTA IV, the Faggio took on the appearance of a modern scooter, possibly a Baccio DLX 50; it has a new engine sound, no longer has a single transmission number, and its handling has been greatly changed, yet it is still the slowest motorbike in the game. Using the Faggio is the easiest way to do long wheelies. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the GTA IV version is present as well as a more classical version reminiscent of the original Vespa, but features exotic seat covers in purple velvet, or with leopard or zebra skin patterns. Note that in TBOGT, regular IV Faggios appear on the streets as well as the new Faggios. Variants The Pizza Boy (or Pizzaboy) delivery scooter, featured in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Liberty City Stories, is a modified Faggio with a back-mounted box installed to carry pizzas (or other goods), and painted in the livery of the vehicle's respective owners. Another delivery scooter, the NoodleBoy from GTA Liberty City Stories, has similar handling and speed to the Faggio, but has a different, more contemporary design. In GTA Vice City Stories, there is another delivery moped looking like the Faggio called the Ventoso; which has a higher top speed and acceleration than the Faggio. Trivia * "Faggio" is Italian for "beech", however the name is presumably a play on the word "fag" or "faggot" given the effeminate nature of the scooter in comparison to other bikes (and indeed, most vehicles). * In GTA IV, the two default radio stations in the Faggio are Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM. * The Faggio is very useful in getting the Futo to spawn. * In GTA 4 it is Possibly a Chinese scooter known as 150 cc MC-D72 *Although it shifts in GTA 4, it is clear that it has A CVT AUTOMATIC transmission, as you can easily see the CVT case on the left side. This would mean it is a step-less tranny in the real version of this scooter, so having it soundingly shift is an error for GTA 4, although they make it a CVT auto transmission on the classic versions on other versions *This bike can be used to easily gain the 'Wheelie Rider' achievment. Simply accelerate and lean back in moderation to make sure the back does not scrape on the ground. *This bike can be used to easily make first person shooter videos, as you simply use first person camera and fire a submachine gun from the bike. Locations GTA Vice City *By a skip, a block away from safe houses in Vice Point, Vice City *The alley next to Ken Rosenberg's office in Ocean Beach, Vice City. *Near a bench not far behind the Police Station in Washington Beach. GTA San Andreas *Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos *Near Burger Shot in Redsands East, Las Venturas (starts courier mission) *Missionary Hill, San Fierro GTA Liberty City Stories *Outside the FIDL supermarket in Portland View, Portland Island *AMCo. Petroleum Company in Trenton, Portland Island *In an alley in Chinatown with steps bringing you to the roof, Portland Island (Starts Scooter Shooter) *Near Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport, Staunton Island *Near the Liberty City Community College at Liberty Campus, Staunton Island GTA Vice City Stories *The Well Stacked Pizza Co. in Vice Point, Vice City *Next to a small trailer east of the VCPD station in Vice Point GTA IV *On Happiness Island, towards the south end of the island. (Near the main plaza). *On Quartz Street, Middle Park. *Often spawns in Middle Park, Liberty City. *Often spawns around Alderney City and Normandy, Alderney. *The Ballad of Gay Tony rendition is parked in a fenced-in parking lot on Topaz Street between Exeter and Denver Avenue, Northern Middle Park. *The Ballad of Gay Tony rendition can also be found parked across the street from Luis's safehouse. *The Ballad of Gay Tony rendition spawns commonly when the player is driving a Stretch. See also * Mod Scooter, GTA London equivalent. }} de:Faggio es:Faggio pl:Faggio Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Bikes